


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

by Huxs_main_bitch (Kylo_is_my_bad_bae)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, But he doesn't always mean to be, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Eventual kylux, Han is a Silver Fox, I'm so sorry Olivia, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, More like meet-ugly, Porn, Porn inbound, Protective Kylo Ren, Sugar Baby Hux, Well if it hasn't happened yet it probably will later, What Have I Done, kind of?, sugar daddy han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_is_my_bad_bae/pseuds/Huxs_main_bitch
Summary: Hux is in love with Kylo Ren, but can't find a way to profess his love. So he decides to move on. Luckily for him, he meets a charming older gentleman who doesn't mind his abrasive personality. And if said man happens to be Kylo's father, well, then all the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thread from the Kylux Discord server

             “Out of my way, Ren!” snapped Hux as he elbowed past him to get to Maz’s office. Bristling from the contact, Kylo grit his teeth and bit back a snarl. He normally hated interacting with most people, but for some reason he actually liked his job at First Order Records. Both the customers and the owner Maz didn’t seem to mind his tattoos or piercings, and he got to play whatever music he wanted on the store’s speakers during his shifts. It was Hux, the accountant the store hired to manage their finances, that he couldn’t stand. He was a stupid, ginger, stuck-up, ~~gorgeous~~  son of a bitch. If it weren’t for Hux’s personality, he might have thought that the man was attractive. Hot, even. But Hux was an asshole; an annoying, irredeemable asshole. So, no. Kylo didn’t think that at all. Not one bit.

_“Not at all,”_ he thought to himself, as he watched Hux leave. “ _Not at all.”_  

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

            “ _Why must I be an asshole to every man I think is attractive??”_

            Hux sat with his head on the steering wheel, the folders of First Order Records’ tax returns on the seat next to him. He had gone into the store intending to compliment Kylo, Lord knows he found him attractive as hell, but no. Hux had to go and be a total asshole. It’s not like he had great role models when it came to romance. Brendol would always give Maratelle a piece of expensive jewelry and a trip to Cabo once a year to make up for all the affairs he’d been having. But Hux doesn’t even have any affairs to make up for because he and Kylo aren’t even dating, much less bound by the institution of marriage.

            _“Oh well,”_ he sighed mentally as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. _“It’s not the first time I’ve unintentionally pushed an attractive man away. I’ll just go home, open that bottle of wine Mitaka gave me for Christmas, curl up on the couch with Millicent and-“_

            This was the moment where the universe decided that his day hadn’t been terrible enough and that some asshole driving a piece of junk should drive into the back of Hux’s car. Thankfully it wasn’t hard enough for the airbags to deploy, but still enough that Hux could tell it was going to leave a sizable dent in his car.

            “For fuck’s sake!” Hux spit out, ripping off his seat belt and throwing open his door, intent on giving the other driver a piece of his mind. But he had barely opened his mouth before the other man interrupted him.

            “Easy Red! No need to get all worked up!”

            Hux stood there, staring at the rugged gentleman holding his hands up in an attempt to appear disarming. _“Oh shit,”_ he thought, _“he’s hot!”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......so I changed the rating of the story to explicit because I got fairly carried away with this >_<

“Sorry ‘bout the bumper on your car Red, didn’t see you there! You ok?”         

 Hux couldn’t help but blush. He wasn’t normally the type of man to get flustered, but for some reason he was functioning like a love-struck teenager. He blinked a few times before realizing that the man was waiting for him to respond. “Umm, yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine,” he croaked, his mouth suddenly really dry. “We should, uh, probably exchange information…insurance information, that is!” _“Oh my god Hux, keep it together!”_ he thought to himself.

 “Not a bad idea Red,” the man said with a laugh and a wink, moving to open the passenger side door and rummage through the glove compartment.

 “It’s Hux,” he blurted out, wanting to hear the man say his name, “My name is Hux.”

 “Hux…” the man said, trying it out, and Hux swore his knees got a little bit weaker. “Hmmm…yet Red is such a pretty name for you.” _Yep. Knees are definitely weak._

  He grumbled something under his breath, unable to find what he was looking for in the glove compartment. He shut the door and took a couple steps closer to Hux, holding out his hand. “Name’s Han,” he said, flashing a smile that made Hux feel faint. “Han,” Hux murmured absent-mindedly to himself as he shook the man’s hand. His rough, sexy hand.

 “I’m a bit short on cash at the moment, and uhh, in between insurance plans, so to speak, so I won’t be able to pay you right away,” Han said, running a hand through his greying hair. The movement shifted one of the sleeves of his worn leather jacket and exposed his wrist. _“Well, fuck,”_ thought Hux. If his blush wasn’t noticeable before, it sure as hell was now. _Gods_ he hoped Han didn’t notice; he was always a slut for exposed wrists.

 Based on the glint in the man’s eyes, Han clearly noticed the effect he was having on the younger man. Han took another step forward, and Hux unconsciously took another step backward, letting out a light gasp when his back hit the door of his car. “However,” Han murmured with a smirk, “based on that pretty little blush of yours, I’m sure we can work something out.” Hux sucked in an unsteady breath as Han reached out to brush a stray lock of hair behind his ear. That was the only breath he managed to take before Han’s lips crashed into his own. For several blissful seconds Hux couldn’t even react, just moaning quietly and clenching his hands uselessly at his sides as Han sucked on Hux’s lower lip. When he finally opened his mouth and began to reciprocate Han groaned in approval and dipped his tongue inside Hux’s mouth. He shifted to press his thigh in between Hux’s legs. Hux let out a whine as he instinctively thrust upwards, shuddering as little shocks of pleasure ran up his spine. He reached up to grip the man’s shoulders, nails digging into the leather of his jacket.

 “Yeah, you like that, don’t you,” Han whispered as he pulled his lips away, gripping Hux’s hair. He tilted Hux’s head and began to kiss and nibble on his neck. “Bet you need someone to take care of you, huh Red?” Hux tried to nod as he nearly sobbed with pleasure. “It’s alright baby, I’ll take care of you, I’ve got you.” How was he this worked up already? His eyes practically rolled back into his head as Han began to move his leg in time with Hux’s thrusts.

 “Ahh, yes, please, oh fuck, please,” Hux gasped as he clung to Han’s shoulders, unable to hold himself up anymore. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. “You gonna come like this?” Han growled, sensing that Hux was nearing his end. He was growing breathless too as he began to grind himself against Hux’s leg. “You gonna come from humping some stranger right out in the open? Gonna be a little slut for me?”

 With that, Hux came in his pants with a high-pitched moan, his body shaking uncontrollably. Han continued to move his leg as Hux rode out the aftershocks. “That’s it Red, that’s it” he murmured. Hux let out a sob. As the last few waves of pleasure pulsed through Hux, he felt a hand gently push on his shoulders, encouraging him to let go of Han and sink to his knees. Looking up from the ground, he watched dazedly as Han took his dick out of his pants and began to stroke himself furiously. “I wanna come on your pretty face, Red,” he grunted; the sight of Hux coming in his pants had nearly finished him, too. “Wanna show everyone that you’re mine.”

 Hux was practically hyperventilating at this point, he was so overwhelmed. He didn’t think his dick would be able to get fully hard again for a while, but it was certainly making a valiant effort. His lips and mouth felt so dry, and he ran his tongue over his lips in an attempt to wet them. Han saw this, and it was all he needed. He grunted loudly as he thrust his hips twice, hard, before letting out a drawn-out groan. Hux closed his eyes as he felt come hit his cheek, panting as he felt precome pulse from his own dick. He hoped he wouldn’t come again, he didn’t think he could handle it.

 “Baby boy,” Han muttered, his eyes still closed as the last few spurts of come hit Hux’s face. _“Oh fuck!”_ thought Hux. He let out a shriek as he came in his pants again, completely untouched this time. He was practically clawing at Han’s thighs, every muscle in his body spasming in ecstasy. “Oh, oh, ohhhh,” he gasped, face pressed against Han’s leg in an attempt to gain control over his body again.

 It took Hux several minutes for him to recover enough brain functionality to be cognizant of his surroundings, and when he finally did, he realized that Han had been stroking his hair and murmuring sweet things to him, things like _“you’re so beautiful, Red”_ and _“you did so well, baby.”_ He couldn’t help but shudder at the praise, still panting and clinging to Han’s leg. Hux hadn’t been touched this intimately in months, hell, _years_ , and he hadn’t been spoken to so sweetly since…. well, never. It was unfamiliar, yet not unwelcome.

 He felt a hand under his chin and lifted his head to meet Han’s eyes. The older man was smiling slightly; not the cocky, arrogant smirk he had worn earlier, but a gentle and, dare he say, affectionate smile. “You alright there Red?”

 Hux nodded, not quite ready to speak yet, and shifted to rest his head against the man’s leg once again. Han chuckled, and resumed stroking his hair. It had been a while since he’d had someone to dote on, to take care of. Maybe, if the young man was interested, he should take Hux someplace nice to eat. After all, it’s the least he could do after initially attempting to pull an insurance scam on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote their first porn scene? XD  
> I know I tagged this as eventual kylux but I really have no idea where I am going with this so if you have ideas let me know in the comments
> 
> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals


End file.
